There Is A Spot For Love
by CJ-Fics
Summary: she needed someone's help and now someone is out to get her, relationships will be made, and lives will go wacko. It's a brand new life.
1. Chapter 1

There's a spot for love -M

Logan's POV

I was in the lobby sitting on the arm of the couch, waiting for Camille. While I was waiting I was thinking about my 25th birthday that just went by, it was a great party, everyone was there. Camille and I are good friends, we used to date, I still like her. I got a text saying to meet her in the lobby, I still have no idea why but I guess I'm going to find out soon because here she comes, running in with a panicked look on her face.

She came up to me panting "Camille, calm down, what's going on?" I said, I'm really confused right now "My ex-boyfriend keeps harassing me" she stated nervously "so you want me to beat him up? Cause I could do that!" She laughed at my comment and responded "No, but could you pretend to be my boyfriend, please, I need your help!" This could be fun.

"Um, sure. When do we start?" She turned around nervously and then said "Now, now would be good, rig-" she couldn't finish her sentence because I had smashed my lips against hers, I had missed this so much. She smiled against my lips. This is definitely fun.

I was still on the arm of the couch and decided to pull her into my lap, surprisingly it worked, we were in a full on make out session now, I was getting into this. Even though it's acting i feel like it's the real deal, so why not try to make it as real as possible, I slipped my tongue into her mouth smoothly "um, Camille?" We heard a voice, she pulled away and I sighed in frustration. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" This guy asked. "Sure, just go over there I'll be over in a minute" she said, he nodded and walked over the spot Camille had pointed at.

"So that's my ex-boyfriend, his name is Harry and he is trying to get back together with me, if I look like I'm stretching please come and save me, please?" She was begging, this guy must be annoying then.

"Yea of course" I said, she smiled gratefully, and turned on her heel walking over to Harry, man she is hot, okay so yes I still have feelings for her but maybe that's why it is so easy for me to just kiss her.

Camille's POV

"Hey" Harry said, I was so annoyed "Yeah hi, what do you want?" I said In an annoyed voice, I just want to spend time with Logan, that kiss was incredible. I'm falling for him again. "I know we are over and everything, but would you go out on a date with me?" What is wrong with him I was just making out with someone in front of him. "Um, did you not see me making out with someone?"

Is he an idiot? "Yeah I did, but I have a better chance then him." Oh wow, I'm sick of this guy already. "But I picked him over you, and I would do that any day." As I said that I did my stretch so that Logan could save me.

Logan's POV

I was watching Camille and Harry, she looked so pissed off, then I saw the stretch that meant I should save Camille, which is what I intend to do.

I walked over and once I got to Camille I kissed her on the mouth, she was taken aback by this, I think Harry was to. I didn't let her go just quite yet, I bit her lip a tiny bit and she moaned, I love how I can make her do that. Once I pulled away I stood behind her with my arms around her waist and my chin against her head.

"Harry, this is my boyfriend Logan" she said with a smile on her face, I like the sound of boyfriend, maybe that's what I'll be to her one day. He looked so shocked. "Hi" I said dryly. He greeted me back with the same tone. "Anyway babe, we are going to be late for dinner with Kendall and Jo, we should go. Bye Harry" oh, man this is fun.

We got into the elevator, once the door was closed Camille said "thank you so much for saving me, he is so annoying. You are a really good actor by the way" I'm a good actor, cool "No worries, it was kinda fun" I said with a smirk on my face "Bye Camille" I winked while walking out of the elevator onto my floor, leaving her confused.

AN – Hey guys, I finally figured out how to use the website hahaha, I already have a few chapters of this story in my mind….. I just need people to read the story.

\- Charlotte 3


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So this story has only been up for a few days and it is already getting great reviews, I want to thank you all so much. I decided my other story is going to be one-shots for all of my favorite ships like Lomille, Bade, Seddie, Lucaya and so on. I might also change the rating to M, just to be safe. Thanks to** fourfivesecsfromhim **for giving me this idea, if you have any one-shot idea's that would be great….. keep reading and reviewing thanks**

Logan's POV

So it's been a week since the whole fake boyfriend thing, and my feelings have been growing stronger. Im not sure how to deal with it, so I got up off the couch and walked to apartment 4J.

Camille's POV

My feelings for Logan have increased so much, I mean, he winked at me. What does that mean? When I got home I told my roommate, which happens to be my best friend Jo, about everything, I was so excited and so was Jo. I couldn't stop thinking about Logan, then their was a knock at the door, the knock kept going until I got to the door to open it.

I didn't get the chance to look at who it was before someone's lips crashed onto mine, as soon as their lips touched mine I knew who it was, Logan. He managed to get us inside and close the door somehow, as soon as the door closed I was pushed up against it. My hands immediately went around his neck while his went around my waist, I guess I wasn't the only one thinking about what had happened last week. We pulled apart panting and smiling, I loved his smile.

"I've been thinking about you" he stated once he caught his breath "I've been thinking about you" I said back to him, he grinned even wider which made be smile. He leant down to kiss me again, his tongue moved over my bottom lip asking for entrance which I granted, his tongue darted into my mouth feeling everything inside which made me groan. I tugged on his hair a little to get back at him, it worked. I tugged his hair again and he moaned a deep manly moan, he is so hot.

His hands started to go lower down my waist while mine went to his chest, he kept going lower until his hands went to rest on my ass. "Mmm" I moaned, god how does he have this effect on me?

Logan's POV

My hands went to rest on her ass and she let out this cute moan, I love having this effect on her. I then noticed that we were still standing up, still kissing her I put my hands under her thighs and picked her up, her legs immediately wrapped around my waist. "Is anybody home?" I asked, I went immediately to kiss and bite at her neck. "N- no" she managed out. "Good" I told her and locked the door managing not to drop her, I was still licking at her neck, making sure to leave a mark in the morning. I started walking to Camille's room with Camille still in my arms, I got the door open while kissing Camille, once the door closed I let her out of my grip but pushed her up against it, while pushing myself into Camille making her feel my hard erection growing "ahhh" she whimpered.

I started to kiss down her collar bone, I could here her little moans. Camille started to trace the hem of my plain white V-neck and pull it over my head, the shirt was thrown into a corner of the room, I was starting to get pushed to the bed but before I fell I turned Camille and I around so she is under me on the bed, not the other way round. My hands started to go under her half top that showed her belly button and looked like a hoodie, Camille's hand's were going all over my abs.

I have started to work out with James, Kendall and Carlos. She traced every line on my body. I cupped one of her breast's she moaned at the sudden contact. Camille turned us over so she was on top of me and I was underneath, she started licking all over my abs and kissing my lips. She started to undo my belt buckle but I turned us before she could. I lifted her shirt over her head and reached behind her back taking her bra off, as soon as the bra came off my mouth latched on to the left breast and started sucking and my hand went to the right and started massaging it.

Camille's moans we getting louder and every few minutes she would say my name softy. I stopped sucking on her breast's and went to say something in her ear "this is going to be good" after I said that I bit her earlobe.

Camille's POV

"This is going to be good" after he said that he bit my earlobe which caused me to moan louder than I thought. This is going to be good, I reassured myself because it really is, I turned us around so I was on top. I went to undo his belt and this time did it successfully without being interpreted by Logan turning us over. I pulled his black jeans down and threw them somewhere in the room, I kissed from Logan's boxers up to his mouth and sat on his stomach but going lower every so often until I was sitting on his dick.

I heard him moan, so I pressed down on his dick with my body, and now I love this even more, I crashed my lips onto his and my tongue entered his mouth eager for his taste. His hands were at the top of my jeans, he gently pulled them down, I pulled them off when he couldn't reach anymore. We were both now in just our underwear, our shoes long gone.

Logan turned us over and took my underwear off, I'm here naked with Logan over me. He started kissing me all the way down, I guess I was getting distracted with the kisses and gaped in shock when he stuck two fingers into my vagina. I moaned loud when he started moving the them in and out "baby your so wet" he started going faster with every thrust of the hand "oh my god, Logan I need more." And with that he stuck the third finger up I moaned loudly at this, I moved my hips up to his hand to meet his thrusts. He took his fingers out, I groaned at the lose of contact but turned us over so I was on top.

I took Logan's boxes off and started to stroke up and down his length, I could feel him getting hard. Once I thought he was hard enough I licked him up and down then back up, teasing him. I took the tip of him in my mouth "Camille, stop teasing please." He begged, I took him all the way in, he moaned loudly when I started humming 'windows down'. my head bobbed up and down while he thrusted his hips up to meet my mouth "I think I'm going to cum" he announced, "cum for me baby, I want you to" so he did, I swallowed it, tasting him.

He flipped us over and started kissing me, tasting himself through the kiss. I gasped in pain when his dick entered my vagina, he stopped once he saw my eyes closed tight "do you want me to stop?" He asked concerned. "No, keep going, I want you."

Logan's POV

"No, keep going, I want you." She stated, I slowly stated thrusting my hips to meet hers, after a few thrusts Camille's face softened and pleasure ran over her face. I decided to go faster and heard some moans from Camille "Mhm, go faster, please!" Camille begged. My hips thrusted even faster, I was panting and moaning so much, "Baby I'm going to cum" Camille stated "do it, do it for me babe" as instructed she came, her walls tightened around me at that same moment I came, I was grunting so much, it felt so good.

Camille's POV

My walls tightened around his, at that very moment he came, it felt so good inside of me. He pulled out of me and laid in the bed, I laid my head on his bare chest. "I love you Camille, and I missed you" I heard him say, I smiled at the thought of him missing me. "I love you too, and missed you so much" he kissed my forehead and we both drifted of to sleep.

 **A/N: Hey how have you guys been? Thanks again for being so kind, I am still figuring out how to use this website, but I am slowly learning ahahaha, I think I am going to post every Wednesday for this book and then every Thursday for my other story of One-shots, Cya in a week.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Logan's POV

Camille and I had been going out for two months now, we haven't told anyone we are dating, we want it to be a surprise, I can't believe I ever broke up with her. Lately she has been acting weird. I'm not sure if it's me or Camille so I am shaking it off for now, we have a date tonight because she has something really important to tell me. *Ring Ring Ring* I look down and see it's Kendall, I should answer that. "Hello" I say through the phone "hey, you need to get down to the studio, G is making us to vocals" really? Damn "ugh, really? I'll bee there in 10" I exclaimed "alright see ya dude" I hung up and made my way to the car, this is going to be a long day.

Camille's POV

I have been throwing up lately and have been feeling sick, I was talking to Jo and she said I should go to the doctors, so that's where I am now, Jo, Lucy and Alexa are with me because the boyfriends are at rehearsals, I guess that's better than being here myself. "Hello Camille, how have you been?" My doctor asked, "sick" I stated in an obvious tone. "What have you been sick with?" Mrs Clarke asked me, "I have been throwing up, eating weird things, which is why I think I'm throwing up, and Jo here says I'm cranky all the time" I'm just trying to get this over and done with.

"Okay, can I get you to lie on the bed please" my doctor instructed me, i nodded and laid down "can you lift you shirt so I can see the stomach" I did as I was told, but getting confused now. She put this cold gel on my stomach and got this monitor out. She had spotted something after a few minutes of searching my stomach, what she says next shocks me, "Camille your not sick... your pregnant" I sit their in shock with my mouth open " how far along am I?" I asked interested "two months" all the girls run up to me asking all shorts of questions.

I got up and ran to the bathroom to throw up, I should text Logan.

Hey babe, can we go out for dinner tonight? I have to tell you something important xx

Yeah I'll take you out to the pizza place down the street, talk later baby, G just yelled at me for having my phone out xx

"Girls please don't tell anyone I'm pregnant" I asked pleadingly "tell us who the father is" Lucy commented " I will, I promise. I just want to tell all of the guys myself"

I'm at the pizza place, trying to figure out how to tell Logan I'm pregnant, my thoughts were interrupted when someone sat down "hey babe, how are you?" Logan's smile is adorable "I could be better, but I'm fine! How did rehearsals go?" I asked trying to change the subject "yeah they were good, we got a lot done" oh thank god he didn't ask about me being better, "wait, what do you mean you could be better?" damn.

"Look, Logan I have to tell you something, I understand if you want to leave me, I

love you so much" I started but got interrupted by a panicked Logan. "Are you breaking up with me?" I chuckled at his comment and then thought about it "I don't think I'll be the one breaking things off" he gave me a confused look.

"Logan I'm- I'm pregnant" I chocked up. Logan looked at me for ages not saying anything, he finally spoke "are you keeping it?" I have thought about that question a lot today "Yeah, so you can leave at anytime, I have Lucy, Jo And Alexa to help but just to let y-" I was cut off when Logan's lips smashed into mine after we broke apart he said something that shocked me "I will never leave you, I made that mistake once and I'm not doing it again" then gave me another peck on the lips.

Logan's POV

"So how are we going to tell everyone?" I asked "I don't know, I think we should tell them that we are dating first and then tell them I'm pregnant, the girls know I'm pregnant because they were at the doctors appointment with me" how come they got to go with her? "I didn't want to go alone and you were at rehearsals" it's funny, she knows what I'm thinking and doesn't have to ask "oh okay, let's get them over tonight" she thought for a while "okay, mama Knight and Katie have to know as well" it's cute how she calls Kendall's mum, Mama Knight.

"Lets go then" Camille said as I grabbed all of our stuff and went to the car.

"Hey guys" Camille entered dramatically with her arms waving everywhere, surprisingly everyone is there. "We have two announcements to make" I yelled looking around, Carlos being the baby he is, jumped up and down, "firstly Logan and I have been dating for a month and wanted to keep it a secret from the paparazzi, which meant keeping it from you guys, sorry" everybody cheered 'finallys' or 'yes' but then wondered what the other announcement was, although the girls already knew.

"Camille is pregnant" Logan said, everyone went silent and jaws dropped. There was minute of silence before Mama Knight said something, "you didn't use PROTECTION?" Ok that was funny but a serious question, no we didn't! "No, we didn't" their eyes went soft when Camille started to tear up, "you guys hate me, don't you" I gave a look to everyone saying 'see what ya did' I pulled Camille into a tight hug "No we don't sweetie, we will be here every step of the way" mama Knight said "really?" Camille said wiping some tears away "yep, how far along are you?" Carlos asked "two months" I'm truly happy that this has happened to me, I have always wanted a family and having one with Camille makes it so much better.

 **I'm not so sure about this one, but thanks for all the reviews**

 **-Charlotte**


End file.
